Scattered Memories
by Becks101
Summary: Selene Taylor was assigned to Alpha team to protect the resonator, but when she saves Baird from a roof cave in she looses all of her memories. She has to go on the journey with Delta to deploy the resonator deep underground. Slowly but surely, her memories of her life will return. This story will be part of a series :)
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Memories

A Gears of War story

Chapter 1

Sounds of crashing waves and birds was all she could hear. The feeling of sand in her hands as she stretched. Nothing could be more relaxing, she thought as she stood up and looked around herself. All she could see for miles was ocean and clear blue skies.

"Beautiful..." she muttered to herself. A smile spread across her face. She brushed back her dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back and stretched again. Her feet started to carry her down the beach she was on, the sand warming her feet as she walked.

But the further down the beach she walked, she started to hear what sounded like shouting.

"What?"

She looked around herself trying to find where the shouting was coming from. As she looked, a sudden explosion with no apparent location went off. Gunshots followed, and she began to run becoming more scared as the gunshots and explosions continued. Her vision suddenly began to cloud over the more she ran, and then she became aware of talking around her. That was she tripped up on a rock in the sand, fell face first and blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she was lying face up on a hard floor, gunshots explosions and shouting going on around her.

"Delta, this is Alpha where the hell are you guys?!"

After she heard this, two different voices which sounded like they were on a radio spoke.

"Baird! Oh shit man, where you been?"

Another voice spoke calmly.

"Delta squad is in the house of sovereigns, over."

This time, the sarcastic voice that replied sounded annoyed.

"Well that's just great, we're pinned down by troikas on your rooftop and Taylor is out cold, over."

"Damn, what happened to her?"

'_They must be talking about me,'_ she thought.

"Roof caved in where we are, she got hit on her head shoving me out of the way."

A sigh from the other end of the radio.

"Shit Baird, you should be protecting her."

The rest of the conversation she didn't hear, as she chose to try and move. As she tried to get up, a pounding headache hit her that hard she puked where she lay.

"Ugh..."

The chatter on the radio stopped and she felt someone kneel down beside her.

"Taylor? You alright?"

She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was still blurry from the headache but she managed to make out blonde hair and blue eyes. The face in front of her seemed familiar from what she could see, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from.

"Uh... Who are you?"

"Shit. You're joking right? Well this is just fantastic."

She looked down at herself to see she was in the same armor as he was. It was made of a heavy metal, and she found next to her what looked like a sniper rifle.

"Wait. Who am I? Where am I? Who are you guys? And why the hell have I got a sniper rifle next to me?"

Baird sighed and looked at her.

"All I can tell you at the moment is your name, it's Selene Taylor. The rest will have to wait until the bullets stop flying."

He held out a gloved hand to her.

"Can you walk?"

The others watched as she took his hand. As soon as he had helped Selene up, she immediately lost her balance and fell against him. Her head was pounding as she tried to stand up.

"Damn I'm sorry," Selene said while steadying herself. Baird who still had hold of her shook his head.

"Forget about it and start walking. The Raven is on it's way so we need to be out there and ready to go."

She nodded in response to him, and got her legs moving while he held an arm around her shoulder to stop her from falling. While they were moving, Selene felt something heavy on her chest and looked down to see what it was. She saw what looked like a clock gear on a chain around her neck, a name engraved into it.

"Selene Taylor," she said softly as she read it. "COG Gear."

_'That must be me," _she thought. _'That sounds right. But if I got hit on my head and lost my memories, it must have been one hell of a lump of rock. And who are these people?'_

As Selene looked around and asked herself that question inside her mind, she knew whether she liked it or not, her memories could take months or years even to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered Memories

Chapter 2

Baird, still carrying Selene walked down the steps to where what he said was Delta squad were waiting. She looked at them to see four people which she guessed to be Delta. As soon as she had a good look at each of their faces, Selene also found them all familiar. One of them came striding up to them both, his hands in the air.

"Baird! Who loves you baby?"

Baird who rolled his eyes sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Group hug," he said sarcastically. The person who had approached him, then turned his eyes to Selene.

"How you feeling girl?"

"Like a bag of shit," she replied, her face twisting into an expression of confusion as she tried to figure out where she knew him from. Baird then spoke up.

"She's got amnesia by the looks of it, just a heads up."

But this didn't put him off at all, instead he just grinned at her.

"Okay baby, since you don't know who we are let's start over. I'm the one and only Augustus Cole," he said with an air of enthusiasm. Selene nodded, once again knowing she knew him from somewhere.

"Those two over there are Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. And this guy here is Anthony Carmine."

Baird, who had chosen to stay quiet up until then looked around.

"Where's Rojas?"

Cole looked up to him and shook his head silently, the smile slipping from his face. Selene took the chance to look around, doing the same as Marcus was. Her eyes scanned the run-down buildings, coming to a stop at the debris that scattered the roads and pavements.

"What a mess... To think this is the world we live in-"

The rest of her words were drowned out due to the roar of the incoming Raven. As she looked up, a sharp pain shot through her head without warning.

-Flashback-

_She was standing at attention in front of two men, one in COG armor, the other in a suit with medals strapped across his chest. She wore the same armor as the one who stood in front of her, a Gear necklace hanging from her neck._

"_Congratulations on becoming a COG Gear Taylor. Your mother and father would be proud," the one in the suit said._

_She nodded and didn't say a word. Her grip tightened on the Longshot she held at her side. The roar of a Raven was heard as it touched down somewhere._

"_You will be joining Alpha squad, and you will protect the resonator with any and all means possible," the solider in front of her said, then continued._

"_Do you understand?"_

_Selene nodded once._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Then get it done, and don't make me regret giving you this promotion Taylor."_

_She lifted her left hand and formed a salute._

"_I can promise you now sir, you won't regret it."_

_-_End flashback-

When Selene regained her senses, she was being dragged back up the steps and back into the building she was in just a few moments ago. The door was slammed shut, and the others started barricading the door while Marcus spoke to control.

"Control this is Fenix, Lieutenant Kim is dead. We've fallen back into the tomb and we need a way out, over."

The voice which also sounded familiar, replied with what sounded like shock.

"Repeat Alpha, Kim is dead?"

Selene, who was at this moment sat on the floor with the wall supporting her, closed her eyes and started rubbing her head in circles to try and relieve the headache she had.

_'That must have been a memory,' _she thought, her face twisting into an expression of concentration.

_'But does it really have to be so painful to recall a memory? That hurt.'_

"Confirmed control. KIA."

Marcus paused before continuing.

"We have Taylor with us as well. According to Baird, a roof at their location caved in. She pushed him out of the way and got hit on her head. She was wearing her helmet fortunately. We believe she has amnesia and possible concussion."

His eyes turned to Selene, who still had her eyes closed.

"Right, get her somewhere to rest as soon as you can and if possible get her some painkillers. That should reduce any swelling she might have. Make her hang back if you run into any enemies. As for your way out, there's a courtyard at the other end of the building you're in. That's your best bet."

"Copy that control."

As Marcus looked towards the door in the hallway, Baird spoke up.

"Well we sure as shit can't stay here," he said sarcastically. Marcus turned to face him.

"You're Baird."

Baird turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah that's right asshole. Question is, who are you?" he said defensively, his glare never wavering.

As they both stared at each other, a sudden rumble made dust fall from the ceiling. Selene's eyes snapped open and she looked at the door.

"What the hell was that?" she said directing the question at no one in particular. She then found Coles hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Oh shit, quiet. No one move," Marcus said quietly.

Growling and more rumbling followed, and Selene found herself growing nervous.

"It's a Beserker. She can hear us and smell us," Baird said as quietly as Marcus did. As the growls got louder, Carmine started to panic, and rose from where he was crouched.

"Oh man... we're fucked... I'm getting out of here!" he said in a loud panicked voice, and with that ran around the corner into the hallway.

Selene made to get up to try and stop him, but lost her balance again.

"Oh shit!"

As she lifted her head up, her green eyes observed his shadow and another larger one that seemed to pull his body to pieces with awful tearing sounds. Blood then sprayed over the walls and Selene closed her eyes.

"Oh no..." this voice came from Dom who was slowly backing away.

"Control... we have a Beserker in the vicinity... Please advise..."

The same female voice replied to Marcus through the radio.

"Hold your fire Delta! Standard weapons won't work."

Selene who had just reached for her Longshot, drew her hand back.

"Well shit..."

"Do you still have the Hammer of Dawn?"

Marcus briefly looked down to his side at a strange looking device.

"Affirmative control."

The voice paused before continuing.

"Then you've only got minutes of satellite coverage left. Get her outside and use the Hammer, that's the only thing that will work!"

"Wilco, Delta out."

Marcus shut off his radio and turned to look at the group.

"Right, we came here to help and that's what we're going to do," he said and turned his eyes to Selene.

"Can you walk properly?"

She slowly picked herself up, waving away Cole's hand when he offered it to her. Her head was still pounding with the headache she had.

Using her Longshot for support she started speaking.

"Yeah don't worry about me, but if I have to run we're screwed."

Marcus looked at her for a few seconds.

"Fine, then you'll hang back with Baird and Cole. Me and Dom will be at the front and we'll try to get the Beserker outside. Stay inside until we've dealt with it."

She nodded and followed after the others when they started walking quietly through the halls, pausing every few seconds as not to disturb the Beserker as it wandered the halls. They soon all came to a dead end.

"Well what do we do now...?" Selene whispered to the others. Just a few seconds before the men had a chance to answer, the woman's voice sounded over the radio again only this time sounding on edge.

"Get moving Delta, you only have a few minutes of satellite coverage remaining...!"

Marcus and the others started discussing what to do, while Selene stood in corner quietly. And as she was thinking about what to do, an idea crossed her head. She backed away from the wall slowly and felt for her long shot which was strapped to her back.

"Talyor? What the hell are you doing?" Baird whispered as his eyes followed her movements. Once her back was against a wall, Selene motioned with her hand to get them all to move.

"If any of you don't want to get shot, move..." she said in a low voice as she took aim at the wall. All four of them moved, a look of unease on all of their faces. A gunshot sounded, followed by the roar of the Beserker behind them. It came barrelling through the walls, and through the wall they were all stood at a moment ago. Then using it's head, it headbutted the wall and it crumbled to the ground.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," Dom said as he gave a thumbs up to her. Selene nodded as the men all went through the hole, and hung back so she was the last one through. And using the same method that she just used, Marcus and Dom managed to get outside to deal with the Beserker. While they were outside, the ground rumbled and shook.

"I hope they'll be okay out there..."

Feeling a hand come down on her shoulder, Selene turned to see Cole with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, they'll be doing more than just good."

She nodded as his words sunk in, and finally after a few minutes the shaking stopped. When Marcus radioed to them that it was safe, they stepped outside to see the dead burnt corpse of the Beserker on the ground.

"Control, this is Delta."

"I read you Marcus, colonel Hoffman is coming online."

Another voice Selene recognised now sounded over the radio.

"Report."

"We're here with Alpha and we have the resonator."

"Huh. Very good," Hoffman said sounding surprised. "Standby for new orders."

Marcus turned to face the rest of them as he finished speaking.

"You guys alright?"

Looking around in the sky, Baird walked past him and completely ignored the question.

"We need to get out of here, it'll be dark soon."

Selene looked up into the sky as well, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Then a chill ran down her spine as she saw a bird fly across the sky.

"Um, I think we should go as well."

Her shaking voice brought eyes to her and the men all nodded. Before Marcus had a chance to reply to them both, Hoffman's voice came through on the radio to relay new orders.

"Delta. We have a secondary target, you will now deploy the resonator in the Lethia emulsion facility due west of your position. And as of now, you're in charge sergeant Fenix."

"Sergeant?"

The dumbfounded voice came from Baird who had turned around, and was now looking at Marcus incredulously. He ignored Baird and carried on speaking to Hoffman.

"Affirmative. Awaiting Ravens."

"Negative. The area is too hot for Ravens, so you'll have to find another way there. Hoffman out."

"Typical."

The voice again came from Baird who was striding around, and sending annoyed glances at Marcus.

"Don't give the smart guy a promotion. No, no, give it to a jackass instead."

Selene turned her green eyes to Baird.

"Am I missing something here? What's your problem with him?"

And as she posed this question to him, Baird gave her an annoyed glance and turned away.

"Fine, be an asshole then."

She huffed and turned away when Cole walked up to Marcus, the resonator still strapped to his back.

"So we gotta hump this to the factory or what?"

"Nah screw that, I've got an idea," Dom mused while holding what looked like paper in his hands. Again, Baird's sarcastic voice reached their ears.

"Oh yeah? What is it smart guy?"

"Enough."

This time, Marcus spoke up sounding fed up of the bickering and sarcastic voices.

"Lets move."

Nodding, they all followed Marcus as he walked off.

"Do you ever shut up?" Selene said, directing her words at Baird. He just glared at her and walked ahead. Cole chuckled at them both and Dom just rolled his eyes.

'_I can see this will be fun being stuck with the sarcastic one. Joy._'

With these thoughts, Selene looked forward to see the empty street looming ahead of her.


End file.
